poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner
The Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner were segments that were featured in the first season of TV Series. Description At the end of each Season 1 episode, the Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner gives viewers advice on how to take care of a dog or a cat. Segments Bright Eyes, Come Home Segment- Cooler, Howler, and Holly give advice on playing with one's pet. How to Found a Pound Segment- Nose Marie gives advice about being a responsible pet owner. From Wags to Riches Segment- Nose Marie and Cooler give advice on finding a lost pet to their owner. Snowbound Pound Segment- Holly and Howler give advice about keeping one's pet safe. The Fairy Dogmother Segment- Nose Marie gives advice on which time an owner should feed their pet. Whopper Cries Uncle Segment- Cooler gives advice on not keeping a wild animal as a pet. In Pups We Trust Segment- Bright Eyes gives advice on which pet is the right size for one's home. The Captain and the Cats Segment- Bright Eyes, Howler, and Holly give advice about teaching one's pet how to behave. Secret Agent Pup Segment- Holly, Whopper, and Cooler give advice about feeding pet food to one's pet. Wagga Wagga Segment- Holly, Whopper, and Nose Marie give advice about taking an injured pet to a local veterinarian. The Star Pup Segment- Holly gives advice about getting a scratching post for a cat. Happy Howlidays Segment- Nose Marie and Cooler give advice about keeping one's pet hydrated. Ghost Hounders Segment- Whopper and Cooler give advice about adopting a pet. Gallery Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner.jpg|Title screen for Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner Jump Rope Cooler.JPG|"Your pet needs exercise." Bored Howler.JPG|"Ho Hum." Fun with Holly and Howler.JPG|"Fetch, Howler!" Holly and Howler.JPG|"Good boy!" New Owners.JPG|"Can I adopt that puppy?" Nose Marie.JPG|"If you want to adopt a puppy, remember..." Girl and Puppy.JPG|"Make sure he gets tender care..." Feeding Time!.JPG|"That your puppy gets fed..." Check Up Time.JPG|"And that he is healthy." Nose Marie and others.JPG|"That way, you and your puppy will get along really good." Lost Kitten.JPG|"Help! I'm lost!" Cooler, Nose Marie, and Kitten.JPG|"Don't worry Nose Marie, we'll find its owner." Relieved Kitten.JPG|"Thank you, Cooler." Cooler and Kitten.JPG|"If a lost pet has a name tag, contact its owner." Gone for a Stroll.JPG|Holly and Howler are going for a walk A Close Call.JPG|"That was close!" Holly 2.JPG|"Make sure your dog is on a leash." Howler on a leash.JPG|"That way, your dog won't get hurt." Nose Marie 2.JPG|"Lunch time, puppies!" Puppy Eating Food.JPG|"Make sure he is feed at the right time." Vet and Pup.JPG|"And take advise from your local veterinarian." Lunch Rush.JPG|"Oh boy! Eats!" Nose Marie 3.JPG|"What a rush!" Howler Chewing on Shoe.JPG|"I wonder what this shoe tastes like?" Holly and Howler 2.JPG|"No, Howler!" Howler with a chew toy.JPG|"Chew on this instead." Whopper and Holly.JPG|"That sandwich sure looks delicious." No People Food.JPG|"Don't feed pets people food." Holly and Whopper .JPG|"How about a dog bone instead?" Cooler with a dog bone.JPG|"Feed your pet the right kind of food." Sympathy 2.JPG|"Oh my, the poor puppy is injured!" Rescue.JPG|"Let's take him to a veterinarian." Veterinarian and puppy.JPG|"You will feel a lot better soon." Nose Marie on the Phone.JPG|"If you see an injured lost pet, dial the number and call your local veterinarian." Catgut on the couch.JPG|"Ha ha! I'm ruining your new couch!" Holly with a scratching post.JPG|"Here's a scratching post." Catgut with a scratching post.JPG|"This isn't fair." Cooler in the summer.JPG|"Don't worry, Nose Marie. Holly made sure we have plenty of water." Whopper at the animal shelter.JPG|"Looking for a pet to adopt?" Cooler and Whopper.JPG|"Whopper, it's best to tell the kids if they ask their parents if they can visit the animal shelter." Handstand Whopper.JPG|"And for free, I'll stand on my head!" Trivia The Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner is never featured again for the remainder of the TV Series. The veterinarian in the segments from The Fairy Dogmother and Wagga Wagga bears a slight resemblance to Dr. Simon from Season 2. Do you think the Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner should be featured in a remake of the TV Series? Yes. It's a very helpful segment. No. That segment got uninteresting by the end of the season. To be honest, I have never seen that segment. Category:TV Series Category:Segments